the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mesonids
The Mesonoid/Mesonid are creatures born from The Mesonakian Void and are literal creatures of destruction, which is why Mesonak abandoned them in favor of the Mezoki. The Mesonoid/Mesonid can eat planets into barren wastelands, which feeds Mesonak energy. They travel from the void with the help of the Mesonid/Mesonoid Fleet. Being the literal creatures of destruction, removing them completely from the gigaverse, will also remove anyform of death and minor destructions (i.e breaking something) .Mesonak is using these creatures as the basic template for the Mezoki species. Classes The Mesonids consist of three classes #Hormagaunts/termagaunts #Warrior class/multiple bioforms #Carnifex/Hive Queen Hormagaunts They are not that dangerous indvidually, but in numbers they are very dangerous. A Hormagaunt is one of the most dangerous Mesonid creatures in a Hive Fleet. Not because of their size or particular viciousness, but because they multiply out of control. When attacking a planet, Hormagaunts are seeded onto the target world by Mycetic Spores. They quickly reproduce and then rampage across the planet killing anything they find. The Mesonid Hive Mind does not need to direct the Hormagaunts to attack targets since they will instinctively feed on anything they can find. This is due to the ravenous appetite that defines them from the moment they are spawned. Warrior Class The second class has the ability to impose the mind of Mesonak on the Hormagaunt class, which makes them smarter and think more strategically. The Mesonid Warrior, or Tyranicus gladius, is one of the most common type of troops used by a Mesonid swarm. As mesonids are constantly biologically adapting their forces to match their enemies' shifting strategies, Mesonid Warriors are often seen in combat in many different sub-species intended for different battlefield functions. Mesonid Warriors are among the most important Mesonid species deployed by a Hive Fleet in battle, as not only are they powerful and deadly creatures in their own right, but they also serve as Mesonid synapse creatures, the important species intended to direct lesser Mesonid species and forming the focal points of the Mesonid Hive Mind's system of telepathic command. Carnifex/Hive Queen The Carnifex/Hive Queen is the biggest and only sentient creature of the Mesonids. A Carnifex''' '(''Tyranicus praefactor) is the massive Mesonid bioform that serves as the main battlefield commander of a Mesonid swarm, a synapse creature that stands above the rank and file Mesonids. They wield potent psychic powers but are unaffected by the Chaos of the Void, a condition that would indicate a lack of a soul at the individual level for most mesonids, though the species' collective consciousness brings into being a truly potent psychic presence in the Immaterium called the Mesonid "Shadow in the Void" which is produced by the collective Tyranid Hive Mind. Carnifex serve as the commanders of all the Mesonid forces deployed on a given battlefield, for they share a special synaptic link to the Hive Mind. This link makes a Carnifex one of the most important of the Mesonid synapse creatures. The Void Mesonid (Original Breed) Many of the Mesonid inside the Void appear different than the ones out of the void,this being able to be attributed to multiple different reasons # mesonids out of the Void begin to adapt to combat forces outside the void # The void poses a natural enviroment for mesonids, causing a lack of a need to evolve Category:G2 Category:Mesonak G2 Category:Species